


Discovery

by Lobelia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Испугавшись, что ее растущие силы причинят кому-нибудь вред, Джин сбегает и находит утешение в объятиях единственного, кто не боится ее.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> А вы думали, Темный Феникс вдохновит меня на какой-нибудь мрачный и драматичный сюжет? Да щас х) Держите бессмысленное ПВП по СильверФениксу х) Здесь я полностью отключила мозги и написала так, как оно написалось, не особо заботясь о стилистике и обоснуях.  
> Таймлайн - где-то между Апокалипсисом и Темным Фениксом. Предполагается, что Пьетро здесь не задержался надолго в школе Чарльза и все же вернулся домой к матери.
> 
> Что-то вроде саундтрека (звучало в голове, пока писала): Syn Cole&Victor Crone - Discovery

\- В жизни не поверю, что Проф выставил тебя за дверь.

\- Никто меня не выгонял. Я сама ушла.

\- Точнее, сбежала.

\- Называй это как хочешь, Пьетро. Но я больше не могу оставаться там.

\- Эй, я же не осуждаю. 

\- Мои силы растут. Я чувствую это. Теперь они... слишком опасны.

\- И почему тогда ты здесь? Разве ты не должна, ну знаешь, скрываться где-нибудь в жуткой глуши подальше от города? Там ты точно никому не навредишь.

\- Ты единственный, кто не боится меня, Пьетро.

\- Это потому что ты слишком медленная, чтобы причинить мне вред.

\- А еще на улице дождь, и мне некуда больше идти. 

\- Давишь на жалость?

\- Принимать меня под своей крышей - огромный риск. Я пойму, если ты откажешься.

\- Что ж, добро пожаловать в клуб «не выдержавших нравоучений Профа», - Пьетро улыбается, светло и непринужденно, и Джин облегченно выдыхает, улыбаясь в ответ. С ним рядом сразу становится спокойнее.

Он бросает ей серую клетчатую рубаху и какие-то штаны, затем проводит в ванную. Джин наконец-то стаскивает насквозь промокшую одежду, забираясь под горячий душ. Потом она берет рубаху, которая так отчетливо, так ощутимо пахнет _им_ , что Джин чувствует легкое головокружение. Она подносит рубаху к лицу и вдыхает этот запах с таким захлестывающим наслаждением - это даже пугает. Внезапно представляет: они вдвоем на кровати, его руки блуждают по ее телу, а губы не отрываются от ее губ. Горячая дрожь скапливается настойчивой тяжестью внизу живота, и Джин рассматривает в зеркале свои разом порозовевшие щеки.

_Собственно, почему бы и нет?_

Из всех, кого она встречала, он один не отвернулся, не испугался. Не смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую. Наоборот, всячески подбадривал и поддерживал. Давал повод для улыбки каждый день. 

Благодаря Пьетро она смогла по-настоящему поверить в себя.

А еще он чертовски привлекателен.

Джин наконец надевает рубаху, распуская по плечам влажные волосы.

Только ее. И больше ничего.

  
  
Когда она выходит из ванной, Пьетро сидит на кровати, перед ним на телеэкране мелькает какой-то сериал. 

\- Как у тебя с отцом? - спрашивает Джин, подходя ближе. 

Пьетро пожимает плечами.

\- Нормально. Он сейчас на этом своем острове... Геноша, кажется. Говорит, что страшно занят, но мы переписываемся. Он даже присылает мне открытки по праздникам. Подумать только, - он усмехается, - Магнето - и открытки на Рождество, - но усмешка теплая, а во взгляде - гордость и почти детский восторг.

\- Да, звучит невероятно, - соглашается Джин и останавливается вплотную к нему.

\- Что ты... 

Она не дает ему договорить. Губы у него мягкие, с ощутимым сладковатым привкусом - возможно, тех самых пирожных «Твинкис», которые он так любит. Джин целует сперва осторожно, медленно, опустив руки ему на плечи. Пьетро застывает, напрягается мгновенно - и тогда она отстраняется.

\- Что ты делаешь? - все же завершает он свой вопрос, ошалело глядя на нее.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Джин улыбается и гладит его по щеке, задевая большим пальцем уголок губ. - Все хорошо, Пьетро.

Она целует его снова, уже более глубоко и страстно, и на этот раз он отвечает, его ладони ложатся на спину, притягивая ее ближе. Джин поудобнее устраивается у него на коленях, практически оседлав, и именно в этот момент Пьетро шокированно выдыхает ей в губы, осознав, видимо, что на ней нет ничего, кроме его рубахи.

\- Черт возьми, Джин, - бормочет он, прерывая поцелуй, - я не железный. 

\- На это я и рассчитываю, - шепчет она с лукавой улыбкой.

\- Мама может зайти в любой момент.

\- Не зайдет. А если и зайдет, то ничего не увидит. Я об этом позабочусь, - Джин берет его руку и уверенно ведет под свою рубашку, глядя при этом только в темные глаза. - Доверься мне, Пьетро.

Он кивает, и она увлекает его в очередной поцелуй. Легонько толкает, опрокидывая спиной на кровать и нависая над ним. Его руки зарываются в ее все еще влажные волосы, наконец-то скользят по разгоряченной коже под рубашкой. Джин не сдерживает тихого стона, показывая, что он все делает правильно. Она стягивает с него футболку и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону, затем освобождается от уже изрядно мешающей рубахи и едва слышно стонет вновь, когда ее обнаженная грудь соприкасается с его телом.

У Пьетро явно раньше не было подобного опыта, но он быстро осваивается. Даже слишком быстро - как и подобает спидстеру. Когда он начинает ласкать ее грудь, Джин запрокидывает голову, изо всех сил прикусывая стоны, едва ли не задыхаясь ими - да, она сможет скрыть их приятное занятие от взгляда его матери, но не от ее слуха. Сила внутри нее отзывается на захлестывающие чувства - окружающие предметы начинают подрагивать.

\- Эй, а это точно безопасно? - спрашивает Пьетро, прерываясь. - Как-то не хочется, знаешь, чтобы ты в порыве страсти спалила весь дом.

_Безопасно ли?_

Джин не уверена (она ни в чем не уверена, если честно), но сейчас ей так хорошо, что думать об этом совершенно не хочется. 

И она молча притягивает его голову обратно к груди.  


Когда он наконец-то оказывается внутри нее, она совершенно точно понимает, что лучше ночи в ее жизни еще не было.  


\- Я соблазнила сына Магнето, - смеясь, говорит Джин чуть позже. - Интересно, это можно считать достижением?

Снаружи до сих пор идет дождь, телевизор бормочет что-то на заднем плане. Они лежат рядом, плечом к плечу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

\- Эй, ты пришла ко мне в одной рубахе, - отвечает Пьетро с таким же смешком. - Не то, чтобы это был честный прием. 

\- Зато действенный, - Джин поворачивается, чтобы потереться носом об его нос и поцеловать - в очередной раз, их сегодняшние поцелуи она уже просто не считает, и губы его от этих поцелуев припухли и раскраснелись.

\- Точно, - Пьетро приподнимается, резко нависая над ней. - Теперь ты от меня так просто не отделаешься. Даже не надейся.

Не очень-то и хотелось, счастливо думает Джин, вдавленная в постель которым по счету поцелуем.


End file.
